Guts over fear
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: A la mierda su ensayo, esta era su única oportunidad con Dean. OneShot.


Desde que Castiel tenía memoria, sus vecinos de la casa de a lado eran de lo más inusual, la pequeña familia era constituida por el padre y sus dos hijos, pero eso no era lo inusual claro había muchas parejas separadas, pero Castiel nunca veía al padre en casa, ni siquiera en el patio, las pocas veces que veía el gran y feroz carro negro eran un par de días cada pocos o largos meses, un hecho que le hacia la piel de gallina y los hijos, oh ese par.

¿Cómo empezar?

Por lo poco que los había visto… _(Castiel no era una persona _muy_ sociable)_

Comenzando con el menor, Sam Winchester un chico de 14 años, cabello castaño y largo hasta sus oídos, alto para su edad pues el hermano de Castiel, Gabriel era amigo de Sam y apenas rozaba sus hombros con su cabeza, por lo que podía percibir Sam era el responsable de la familia y muy listo para su edad, había ganado un concurso de ciencias hace algunas semanas, él y una chica, ¿Jessica?

Sam era muy independiente y con iniciativa propia, siempre gritando órdenes a los demás, un chico que podía pelear sus propias peleas, aunque Castiel estaba seguro que no era un chico problemático ¿y si alguien se metía con él?

Castiel soltó una risita, pues sabia la respuesta.

Primero tenían que pasar por Dean si querían lastimar un solo mechón del castaño.

Dean Winchester, mariscal de campo del equipo de futbol americano de la escuela y secretamente un _geek_, todos los fines de semana Castiel podía escuchar por su ventana como el par de hermanos tenía un maratón del _Señor de los Anillos_ o de _Star Wars_, por tan raro que fuera imaginar a alguien con apariencia dura teniendo esas pasiones a Castiel le parecía lindo.

Claro era mil veces mejor que cuando Dean tenía sus estúpidas fiestas en celebración a sus partidos ganados, esas eran las peores y podía afirmarlo aunque nunca había sido invitado a una, la policía siempre terminaba con ellas.

El castaño podía recordar con detalle las pocas conversaciones que había tenido con Dean y atesorada cada una de ellas, el par estaba en las mismas clases y podía jurar que Dean nunca se había fijado en él, o al menos en su nuca pues el ojiverde se sentaba hasta el fondo del salón.

Tal vez no debería decir esto, o al menos no en voz alta pero sentía algo de atracción por Dean.

_Bueno, ponte al final de la fila, Cas._

**. . .**

Al final de clases, cuando la mayoría de los estudiantes regresaban a casa, el equipo de futbol americano entrenaba, esos eran los mejores momentos de Castiel en general, pues podía ver a Dean jugar y sudar, generalmente siempre se sentaba en las gradas del campo y con su laptop se ponía a terminar algún ensayo pendiente o alguna otra tarea, pero este día era todo lo contrario, pues había decidido sentarse más cerca, en donde realmente podía escuchar los comandos de Dean en el juego.

Su voz ronca o reseca de tanto gritar hacia que se le diera un cosquilleo en su estómago, en todo el rato que llevaba Castiel sentado no había avanzado nada en su ensayo y era para mañana, claramente la Naomi no aceptaría excusas en su tarea, por más que adorada al castaño su tarea era más importante, por más estúpido y triste que fuera la tarea de Castiel interactuaba con él.

Tal vez era tiempo de dejar a Dean a un lado y continuar con su vida.

El ojiazul soltó un largo suspiro en derrota y guardo su laptop en su mochila y se bajó de las gradas, mirando de reojo a _Lucifer_.

Ese no era realmente su nombre, ¿Quién le pone así a un hijo? Pero el rubio era realmente un chico perverso, siempre en detención después de la escuela, su _apodo_ lo había ganado desde hace varios años, hasta los maestros habían comenzado a llamarlo así, Castiel había escuchado su verdadero nombre hace mucho, pero ya lo había olvidado.

"Hey, Novak" Soltó una risa amarga y se acercó al chico que obviamente intentaba mantener su distancia de él.

"¿Sí?"

"¿A quién mirabas con tanta _adoración_?"

"Ese no es tu asunto, _Lucifer_" Su apodo deslizando de sus labios como la peor medicina, hizo una mueca.

Lucifer rodó los ojos y deslizo una mano por el hombro del menor, apretándolo causándole otra mueca a Castiel. "Gabriel me debe dinero"

"Estas mintiendo"

¡Claro que era mentira! Solo para conseguir su atención, Gabriel no se juntaba con este tipo, ¿o sí?

"Claro que no, tu sabes que no hablaría contigo si no fuera por algo serio"

"Bueno" Castiel dio unos ligeros pasos hacia atrás, para librarse de su agarre. "Le recordare hoy, no se cual sea tu asunto Lucifer, pero aléjate de mi hermano"

"Quisiera que fuera así de fácil, Castiel" Soltó otra risa amarga, pero al final lo soltó. "Pero no te puedo dejar ir sin antes una garantía"

"¿Una garan—?" El ojiazul no pudo siquiera de terminar de formular su pregunta pues fue interrumpido por el gran puño del mayor en su mejilla.

Haciendo morderse su lengua ante el fuerte contacto, sintió el sabor a hierro inmediatamente, intentando componerse en sus pies, pues casi se resbalaba al suelo escuchó la risa de Lucifer.

"Bueno, mierda no me esperaba eso, la mayoría de la gente entiende a que me refiero con garantía, nos vemos en Acción de Gracias"

¿Había olvidado mencionar que Lucifer era su primo?

Para cuando escuchó los pasos acercándose, Lucifer ya estaba muy lejos y seguido de una ligera mano sobre su hombro fue lo suficiente para asustarlo.

"¡Hey! Lo siento, no quise asustarte"

Dean Winchester.

Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse antes de girarse completamente a ver al ojiverde, Dean rápidamente frunció el ceño y corto la distancia que los separaba, tomando el mentón de Castiel en su mano izquierda, suavemente para no lastimarlo o asustarlo pero firme.

"¿Quién te hizo esto?"

El ojiazul se negaba a contestar, pues aún estaba tragándose toda la sangre salada que corría dentro de su boca, apenado se alejó de él y se encogió entre hombros, listo para irse comenzó a caminar.

"¡Hey, espera Cas!" Una mano lo tomó del brazo deteniéndolo.

Su corazón latió como loco, haciendo que el sonrojo se profundizara, tragó hondo y finalmente hablo. "¿Qué quieres Winchester?" No tenía intenciones de decir su nombre como una grosería, pero estaba realmente furioso con Lucifer.

"¿Estas bien?" Dean camino hasta estar frente a él, mirando rápidamente la gota de sangre que transcurría por su labio inferior. "Mierda, te llevare a casa"

"¿Sabes dónde vivo?"

El ojiverde soltó una carcajada. "Somos vecinos"

_Se fijó en mí, se fijó en mí, oh Dean._ Casi quería decirle a Lucifer que le diera otro puñetazo por la pregunta estúpida.

**. . .**

Nadie estaba en casa, algo que no le preocupaba a Castiel, el papa de Dean ¿John? No estaba en casa, lo que le daba curiosidad era saber dónde estaba Sam, pero la idea de estar solo con Dean le causaba sonrojarse como una niña.

"Puedes sentarte, mientras busco algunas cosas"

Castiel asintió lentamente después de enjuagar su boca con agua potable, admirando el interior de la cocina, pequeña y modesta, muy acogedora.

Dean se acercó al chico con un vaso de agua caliente y le añadió sal, causando al ojiazul hacer una mueca.

"Sé que sabe mal" Dean sonrió ligeramente al ver la expresión del menor. "Pero lo estoy haciendo por tu bien"

Castiel soltó un suspiro derrotado y asintió y tomó el vaso, intentando no vomitar el agua, pues realmente era mala, le revolvía el estómago con tan solo olerla, tal vez después de esto nunca iría a la playa.

El ojiverde se separó y busco en el refrigerador algo frio para ponerle en su herida que resplandecía furiosamente en su mejilla.

Castiel dio un pequeño salto ante el frio contacto y luego se relajó, segundos después escupiendo el agua y haciendo el vaso a un lado, Dean le dio un cubo de hielo para que lo metiera en su boca, mientras que con su otra mano sostenía la comprensa fría.

"¿Me dirás quien te hizo esto?" Dean susurró mirando la expresión del menor, intentando no alterarlo.

Castiel se hundió entre hombros y negó con la cabeza segundos después.

"Bueno cambiemos de tema, ¿quieres ver Star Wars?"

A la mierda su ensayo, esta era su única oportunidad con Dean.

* * *

no me gusto como termine este fanfic, lo siento lo escribi muy apurada D: lamentablemente no pienso continuar este y este fanfic esta inspirado en un dibujo de destiel, (esta en mi perfil por si lo quieren ver) (el titulo del fic estaba basado en la nueva cancion de eminem :D)

**reviews**~~~ :D


End file.
